narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dorobō Ōtsutsuki
| kanji =泥棒大筒木 | romanji =Ōtsutsuki Dorobō | image = | birthdate = | age = | status =Deceased | gender = Male | height =341 cm | weight = 245.3 kg | blood type =O | hometown = | homecountry = | affiliation = Momoshiki's Planet Land of That | previous affiliation = Momoshiki's Planet | occupation =Priest Emperor of the Land of That (Formerly) | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | clan = Ōtsutsuki clan | family =Hanketsu Ōtsutsuki (Son) Zenjin Ōtsutsuki (Daughter) Celestial Beast (Creation) Kahlua (Creation) Akua (Creation) | rank = | classification =Sage | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Byakugan Rinnegan | tota = Blood Release Clear Release | unique =Cryokinesis Many Eyes | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Earth Release Water Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu =Absorption Soul Technique Animal Path Asura Attack Asura Path Banshō Ten'in Black Receiver Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Creation of All Things Technique Chakra Transfer Technique Chakra Edible Creation Chibaku Tensei Crimson Flame Deva Path Frostbite Release: Twelve Dragon Spires Flaming Arrow of Amazing Ability Human Path Hurricane Thunderclap — Majestic Attire Sword Stroke Limbo: Border Jail Mystical Palm Technique Naraka Path Outer Path Outer Path — Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique Preta Path Sage Mode Sensing Technique Shinra Tensei Six Paths Technique Six Paths Yin Power Six Paths Yang Power Six Paths: Sautrāntika Susanoo Tailed Beast Ball Truth-Seeking Ball Yomotsu Hirasaka | tools =Shakujō O-fuda }} Dorobō Ōtsutsuki (泥棒大筒木, Ōtsutsuki Dorobō) is a celestial being who is known to Earth's population at large as the . Dorobō is a legendary god-like figure who is regarded as a forefather of cosmos, his act in the creation of Dragons first ancestor's led to a supernatural population of many dimensions. He was born from the almighty God Tree's powerful Chakra that he used to help defeat Tsukuyomi Mikoto and seal her into her dimension. Dorobō would then be the first to start the bloodline of two distingushed families; the noble Anjerika Family and Yoshihisa Family, becoming the known legend of history. Background Dorobō was born alongside many of his clan members and is a son of the Ōtsutsuki empire's generation. Dorobō is one of the few thousand members of the Ōtsutsuki Clan that had ever survived infancy within the God Tree's artificial womb, a gigantic tree that produces three rare chakra fruit along with giving the clan powerful children that have survived the three life cycles. Dorobō Ōtsutsuki grew up as a dedicated member to his people, his passion for the cause made the man a very determined warrior who took training very serious every day. He even trained with higher ranking officials who sought to keep Dorobō in his prime for the next several millennia till their matriarch, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, came to power. This drifted the clan's intentions towards a much sinister view. The next few decades, the clan would begin their conquest for God Trees across the endless cosmos with greed consuming them all. Only a few Noble members fled and hid amongst the cosmos where the empire couldn't reach them, but Dorobō was aware of the clan's greed. He never waivered allowing him to become a much stronger man who pitied the ones who are left behind for dead, but he never stopped progressing ahead, fighting for a cause he clung to deeply. Dorobō once came across the primogenitor, attempting to punish a traitor, but she murdered him through cannibalism alone, this would change everything he viewed her as. This made him see her as something no mere mortal can defeat, let alone stand against, so he plotted. He waited for a chance to flee with the patriarchy tree, but a concubine burned and destroyed it to ash before stealing one of the surviving seeds and fleeing with a few members beside her. Dorobō acted secretly, attacking and defending the rogue members till they escaped bringing great relief to his mind, but many of his comrades suffered the consequences in the end. Dorobō would be assigned to become a palace guard to protect and watch over Kaguya during their departure to earth, keeping himself and the others hidden as Kaguya made a settlement in the Land of Ancestors as well as secretly delivered the clan supplies of Chakra for months, but stopped abruptly causing him to investigate the sudden halt in supplies. Upon the search he found the matriarch with the leader of the land pregnant with twins. This event would trigger an unorthodox, paranormal awakening, causing his eyes to become Rinnegan; with his emotions triggering the awakening, Dorobō left his guard and defected deep in the Land of That where he stayed in solitude, but a war threatened the safety of himself and the others. Upon his return he found most of his men were hidden while other surprisingly fled to other lands around the world, he gathered all his men and infiltrated the capital killing all of the loyal subjects and minister Suzaku, but amidst the chaos, Dorobō saw Kaguya rise up, glowing brightly with chakra, predicting the worse he used his newfound power to summon a large Avatar of chakra to protect his men and many of the civilians from the blinding genjutsu that traps every human being in the world, lasting most of the night this began a new era of peace. Eighteen years has inevitably passed since the then, eighteen years since the fall of Suzaku and his empire along with the emperor who ruled the land with Kaguya, but now things have changed with the world since Kaguya came to rule, leading to the birth of her twin sons. Somewhere deep in the Land of That a growing power slowly rose within its population, a new generation of children born of Dorobō's concubines who taught the ways of chakra and his christianed beliefs, believing there are more powerful foes deep in the cosmic void much greater than Kaguya. Dorobō Ōtsutsuki would recognize as the country's emperor and Guardian of its people while others saw him as a god blessed upon them by the heavens above. His rule over the land brought everlasting peace for eighteen years with his growing family; his two eldest children that are twins at birth Hanketsu and Zenjin whose mother died giving birth to them. Along with the other siblings, they began to revel in Dorobō's natural prowess and chakra control becoming very skilled among the villager's children who also began learning the ways of chakra by him giving the people his chakra to use as a way to become a strong individual nation with him as the priest of them all. Personality Dorobō was a calm and collected man of business during his time serving his clan, being ruthless and cunning in the world of politics even in battle he spared no life on planets he invaded and slaughtered for his matriarch, he did have a possessive love for Kaguya wanting to claim her as his in hope to reproducing prominent generations of powerful children but grew jealous of the human who've already captured the woman's heart, due to this heartbreaking moment his jealousy invoked the awakening of his Rinnegan. Over the next several decades he would cultivate as many men and woman taking them to his own dimension where he shares his body and love displaying a rather unique fondness towards humans in particular even had his fondness with many animals as well. His love for his children was so great he threatened Kichijōten Ōtsutsuki a Progenitor of all Ōtsutsuki kind, a feat not many wouldn't dare attempt even himself when he was much younger after seeing first hand a traitor getting murdered and devoured by the woman whom he saw as the "ultimate evil" but has He become exceptionally wise, as he was able to bring about a great change to the lives around him and many generations before by disseminating the principles of his religion but this only created cults in the process. He also seemed to care a great deal for the celestial beasts when they were still with him; treating and caring for them as his own children giving them unique names and purpose in life much like he did with his children of giving them a uniqueness of their individuality. Upon meeting his descendants, Dorobō showed himself to be a very patient and composed individual, He is, in fact, a very intelligent man, Very methodically, he could learn new forms of study including language and culture, able to seamlessly change his speech patterns and dialect to be better understood by people from a different era. Although he did great deeds on earth he still grieves over the numerous worlds of life he slaughtered, proclaiming his duty as a protector was an act for his damnation. Appearance Dorobō was a tall and pale-skinned man, wrinkles were barely noticeable and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He had long, ankle-length, snow white hair, with several shoulder-length, braided lock hanging on both sides his head. had a pair of horn extending from either side of his head much like a deer and pupilless white eyes. Dorobō was a tall and very masculine young boy who wore a yukata under his kimono with an Obi and sash tied around his kimono, the length of his kimono goes down to his feet but it is shown that he wears no shoes or sandals. When he got older he wore a simple kimono with eyeshadow, his body had matured into adulthood but his face barely shown any aging at all, his skin changed to a light brown-white, his horns extending downward to his back along with his silky white hair that passed his feet and carried a Shakujō along with ten Truth-Seeking Ball's floating behind him. Abilities Dorobō Ōtsutsuki is an extremely powerful being haling from the Ōtsutsuki Clan even inheriting powerful god-like powers from the celestial tree he excelled greatly making himself the second most powerful being known to man. He was deemed dangerous and a threat by many of his predecessors even he openly admitted that he is the most strong being of his generation even displaying it in combat fighting in par against multiple enemies even against Celestial Being's with only the cost of little chakra. He is able to destroy a world and its entire population that he seemed highly advanced then move on to three other worlds before tiring he can even fight against Kaguya Ōtsutsuki a former matriarch easily overpowering her with ease making him a rather fit candidate as clan head. After eating a chakra fruit he cultivated he was able to defeat an army of celestial beings with ease and even withstand seventeen percent of the Ōtsutsuki Goddess's power but when he exposed himself to the sun's radiation he during the war he was able to become a much more powerful being that could create and form a world by himself, he was able to create the celestial moon and sun dragons along with the Celestial Beast and still possess enough chakra to fight. His understanding knowledge of chakra and wisdom has given him great acknowledgment as a priest who sought to build his celestial decree across the world that formed into an empire gaining many followers who've believed in his teachings and his knowledge of the Galaxy itself. Chakra and Physical Prowess Dorobō possessed unparalleled reserves and strength in chakra, noted by Kichijōten to be greater than an entire generation of Ōtsutsuki. just a simple release of her chakra could create massive shock-waves capable of subduing Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, absorb any technique that he encounters and create new techniques utilizing the chakra he just absorbed within seconds even creating small celestial creatures as mere amusement. When making physical contact with an enemy, dorobō is able to fight against Kaguya in taijutsu outclassing her easily even in death his soul self possessed enough chakra to interact with the living, being able to restrain Yaban and Kanashimi when they began to fight one another. His body is a living product or both Senjutsu and chakra merging into a living entity of energy making him durable enough to conjure out his chakra in a form of a phoenix that came to be when he was affected by the sun itself, a star that should've killed him only given him longevity and infinite strength that was able to shatter a Mountain by himself. Nature Transformations With his absolute mastery of chakra, Dorobō can utilize all five nature transformations along with Yin–Yang Release. With his mastery he could use any nature as a source of creation or terraforming a world, his power over the elements allowed him to cherish every single thing that supports life. Dorobō's understanding of Uchūshinjō led to the foundation of his decree, at a young age he was seen mostly using Water Release as means to kill or restrain his enemies while absorbing their chakra although he can use other elements he was seen using lightning and fire enhanced Senjutsu to destroy pieces of the ten tails and erase further remains of it instantly. Dorobō Ōtsutsuki was a being with powerful life-force energy which he utilized with Yin-Yang Release. He Used this power to create powerful creatures from nothing, but he was able to use the radiation of the sun and essence of the moon to create his first celestial dragons, combining the Yang chakra and Yin chakra he gave life and form, an ability he also used to create the celestial beasts as guardians. Kekkei Mōra Dorobō possesses a number of unique abilities, some of which predate those shown in numerous clans over the past millennia that are far deadlier in comparison. The Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack allows Dorobō to materialize enormous chakra fists to attack the target, which are powerful enough to overcome another Ten-Tails in existence, his Chakra fist are powerful enough to even smash Urashiki's head in, instantly killing him. This technique can also be used defensively. With the Clear Release, Dorobō can turn his body into a living weapon that phases out like a fog, making him capable of slipping through attacks and freezing anyone and anything upon touching him. With his Blood Release he can control anyone's blood flow and heart rate at the flick of his hand which could provide medical assistance or killing the enemies. Byakugan Dorobō's Byakugan is a powerful dōjutsu he possess much like Kaguya's being powerful enough to repel any attack just be sending a shockwave or a blast of chakra from his eyes he can easily, his eyes seem to enable him to see things that are invisible to the naked eye, seeing into the world of Limbo even seeing into other dimensions he governs and many others his clan conquer. His Byakugan also grants him a near 360° field of x-ray vision (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae) and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. He notes that his Byakugan is especially powerful, far more so than his children possibly rivaling Kaguya's. Given the unique powers of his Byakugan, he is legendary, being known as the celestial sage he can perceive fates of others, but never acted against the possible outcome since his visions are proven to be impossible to intervene with, even when he received a vision of his own fate. He can even receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to certain levels of powerful emotions that could enable him to see certain parts of the future but its power can only limit him to see an event within a month's span. When Dorobō ate a chakra fruit his Byakugan turned golden yellow much similar to the sun, displaying powerful vision of the body of a Celestial Being but when he stared into kichijōten the unmeasurable amount of chakra and cosmic energy she possesses forced him to shut his eyes close. Rinnegan When Dorobō awakened his Rinnegan in both his eyes, with three tomoe on each of its two innermost circles. They possessed godly powers when used noted by Tsukuyomi that it's power was much greater than her power alone with Getsuyagan easily rivaling it with almost sheer will, his Rinnegan were so powerful that when he neared the sun his eyes would glow amber in color with Tomoe and innermost rings turning pure white, granting an unlimited source of energy that when injured can be used with the light or radiation of the sun to utilize a regenerative healing much like Ergokinetic Regeneration. Meaning, he can regrow any lost limbs or even regenerate fatal wounds. With his Rinnegan, he can absorb any chakra-based technique he came in contact with, which he proclaimed to be capable of creating an army of chakra beasts as long as his concentration isn't blocked or interrupted by anyone. When Dorobō ate a Chakra fruit his Rinnegan's evolved into a red Rinnegan with six tomoe. Although this Rinnegan was barely used by dorobō his children along with the reincarnates of his eldest children believed he was much stronger than the sage of six paths possibly much more powerful than Kaguya who possessed the Rinne Sharingan and Momoshiki who possessed the Rinnegan could easily say it could be a slaughter if they ever fought him. When he ate the fruit It would also cause a metamorphosis to his being, increases his size and muscular tissue. Noticeably, after transforming he was much more taller and eerie looking with his Rinnegan glowing feint ember orange but upon transforming he gained extra Rinnegan on his body with Two additional pairs on his palms, one vertically formed on his stomach, and on chest glowing bright orange when being used. He could create black receivers as well, which he used to either fight with or fire at an individual to impale and restrain them. History The Beginning Dorobō Ōtsutsuki would raise his children through the teachings of chakra and religion of his clan before it became a power hungry empire and from his way became the religious culture known as Uchūshinjō (宇宙の信条, Lit Meaning: Cosmic Creed) which sparked the great revolution that created such a devoted empire and the great decree of the Ōtsutsuki. Dorobō watch his family grow leading a nation to a new era but his troubles never subsided as he felt the growing malevolent power in the west deep in the land of ancestors where kaguya and her sons Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, the two latter met him during a task traveling to a poor country is when he told the boys about the ongoing struggle ahead of them but warned them to never come near his country threatening them with possible war if so this didn't set well between the brothers so they parted ways and Dorobō kept his family within the safety of his borders for several years before giving his children task to go around the world and establish peace and stability towards other struggling villages big or small the children accepted the responsibility and left leaving Dorobō with his wives and husband's to lead the empire and their church together but during such a peaceful event he came across the Black Dragon Sage and the Great Spider Heiress two powerful sage of they're respective land came to him offering an alliance with the empire although this came suspiciously to his various lovers and assistants he quickly accepted the offer throwing caution to wind as he dreamed of a possible future for his people but this would not last as news spread across the country about people visiting the God Tree never to return so Dorobō began his departure to other villages to investigate. Dorobō's Decision Dorobō and his first wife Yukari that found most of the village to be decimated to rubble with very few survivors alive but his wife manage to find a man and his mutilated sons around the man who himself looked horrified, Dorobō can instantly see the scene that haunts the man before him forever stuck to his entire being but the patriarchy brought the man to his palace only to find out Kaguya was the one behind the attacks and annihilation of an entire village enraging him he swore to put an end to the matriarchs reign before leaving with his wives and husband's in tow securing them within a dimension he claimed years back before heading out to find his children. His first youngest child irimi was found in a deserted canyon with many casualties and death that stench the place but he kept his focus upon searching his daughter but when he arrived he say irimi strung up by rope of hair with a spear in her chest leaving her in a comatose state, rushing to save his child he quickly removed the spear from the young girls body and healed her wounds maintaining her life force long enough to send her to the dimension he left his concubines then left to the temple within the mountain region finding his two sons alive and fear stricken by the numerous loss that weighed down on them but he successfully send them to his realm but was suddenly attacked by a fist made of chakra but he quickly evaded and retaliated back but found no one or anything around to be see or sensed that sent the incoming assault so he left quickly through his space–time portal and instantly came to his four daughters where they were found protecting the villager's using their Byakugan's to saw they're father rushing to them, with relief in the children's eyes they ran out to them but was quickly struck down by a barrage of bones killing them but Dorobō quickly jumped in and formed a shield of chakra protecting his dying children and civilians much to his relief he find kaguya herself in the sky staring down at him with betrayal in her eyes that quickly turned to jealousy as she advanced upon him forcing Dorobō to stay on the defense but managed to send the civilians through his space-time portal to his palace but his only surviving daughter stayed to heal her sisters allowing him to drive kaguya away from the others forcing the woman to flee from his vengeful wrath but had to go and save his last remaining children Zenjin and hanketsu but only to find them badly wounded with the monks and acolytes as the only survivors so he brought them to back the palace healing the wounds before sending them off through a dimension with the rest of everyone including his villagers fearing kaguya might strike he managed to keep them hidden before heading off to find a rumored realm of toad sages but when the dragon sage insist on training him Dorobō accepted this and left to train in the art of Senjutsu for two years understanding and mastering sage mode but kept training amplifying his body to the point he became one with nature, a true sage of the Ōtsutsuki Clan who began helping his first journey to the moon and from the moon he created a moon beast of the moon whom he made as his vanguard, when he finished creating the beast he journeyed to the sun and from the burning hot star a sun beast was created as his second vanguard before leaving the beast to lay dormant. Arriving back to the black dragon cave he and Burraku prepared themselves for the fight of their lives against the matriarch knowing full well they'll probably die from the conflict they left with haste to the land of ancestors where they found Hamura and Hagoromo facing against they're own mother which the two sages aid them fighting Kaguya and the newly born Ten-Tails leading to a battle of the century that lasted for months, the four managed to defeat Kaguya restricting her with chains to hold her down allowing the brothers to seal her using Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei but before her sealing she sprouted out an entity that quickly hid but much to its ability he quickly apprehended the being quickly burning and destroying it. The people bound by the God Tree are freed. Hagoromo splits the Ten-Tails into nine tailed beasts much to Dorobō's amusement he joked about them looking cuter than his baby self years back but deep down this encouraged him to create a beast that'll be governed by the tailed beast. As they depart Dorobō requested that he watch over Hagoromo fearing for the coming years knowing after Kaguya's defeat other beings will be coming to earth, and that's when he'll defend the home he loves. Dorobō's destiny Many years after the battle Dorobō spent his years with his children training, growing, living in peace with his people along with the creation of six Celestial Beast he gave them each homes close to him so he alone can sense them nearby. His empire revolutionized into a military force of capable fighters who've mastered their Chakra. His children went training with the black dragon sage and spider sage while his two eldest decided to leave and train within Mount Myōboku in hope to master Senjutsu but during the following week he was visited by a vision in his sleep, dreaming about the slaughter of his beloved family and his country falling although the feeling felt real to him dorobō knew this was vision of the upcoming future ahead, he sought out to his friends Burakku and Utsukushi whom he asked guidance from about the vision that he just had only to receive no comforting answer to his desired question but the three decided to train and gather as many allies to form an army for the outcome. When Dorobō, Burakku, and Utsukushi trained and mastered all aspects of Uchūshinjō, making them masters that began teaching the children of Dorobō. However, during the progressing peace, Irimi and her sisters secretly left the land to others to help those that suffered from the battle, the sisters would spend the past month helping and aiding in the growing development of many major villages creating cults that worshipped the sisters calling them princess of stars while the brothers banded together and formed a single supporting empire to help their father in preparing for an enemy that could decimate them all. One day Dorobō decided to venture into the Kaguya's Root Dimension where he felt such overwhelming power circulating the world he found so with a determined gaze he began absorbing the large amount of available nature chakra before converting said chakra into a orange fruit pulsating with so much power that it made him almost reconsider but he steeled himself and ate the fruit causing his body to undergo a metamorphosis that shook and blasted the land as he used the landmass to cacoon himself inside a shell of hardened stone and rock, his cacoon would remain for several days before his shell broke away revealing a man with multiple Rinnegans and his byakugan retiring to his eyes emitting a pulsation of chakra then within an instant he left Kaguya's dimension then returned to his home where his family waited unknowingly aware that the man before then embraced his destiny and declared to take the war to them. When everyone he cherished, bond and trained with marched with him through the portal to his homeworld, this is war. War! Battle of the Gods Dorobō rode Burakku on his back as his army charged to the clan's city but they were instantly attacked by black projectile rods but he used his truth seeking orbs to form a shield to protect them as they reach the city, his campaign lasted for weeks as his people fought hard but fallen quickly against the enemy forces but his children quickly adapted to combat with Hanketsu as the war hammer of the army fought through many dimensional fortresses with Zenjin as the genius in war who used her brains to keep her family surviving the worst outcome but all this eventually halted when they fought Kinshiki and Momoshiki but they were easily outmatched by his Prowess in battle quickly subduing them with black rods imbedded in them but had to evade from a incoming chakra fist fired at him having to form a barrier from his black orbs barely holding against the onslaught battering down on him as he does his best to protect the humans from harm but eventually his barrier shattered from the barrage of fist that came crashing down killing and injuring his army down to the last man leaving him and children the only survivors among the slaughtered. Dorobō and children hid within corpses of the fallen, secretly making they're way through the capital guard and slip into the barrier that led to Kichijōten's but was stopped by the Eighteen Gods of Azeroth and with their combined might they forced them out of the city but dorobō took a fatal blow to the chest jumping in front of his son allowing Hanketsu to rush in and land a blow to Inari injuring the goddess but it wasn't enough to keep her immobilized long as she struck down the boy then attacked the daughter who held her own but was quickly subdued along with the rest of his children. The Ōtsutsuki family's defeat was heard through the planet within the following week where they took his eyes as punishment for his treachery then took him back to earth where he was forced to watch his lovers and concubines be slaughtered by Kichijōten who stared at him as she strangled the life out of his last wife before slitting the throat of his youngest infant son who lay asleep in his crib before his untimely death, the destruction of his empire and the people he loved brought great sorrow to his heart as he was forced to see through it all with his hidden Rinnegans but upon seeing Inari drag the rest of his children before Ōtsutsuki Goddess Dorobō let out a bellow that reached across the lands like an estranged dragon on a rampage, with his chakra he took to the skies and flew to the moon and sun calling out the celestial dragons to aid him for war, the beast emerged from their slumbering home and flew down to earth while Dorobō approached the solar star stripping his shirt off he let out roar as he dove towards the burning solar flames that triggered an awakening in him causing his body to undergo a cosmic transformation that blessed him godly powers of the infinite star he left to earth where he found his celestial beasts fighting against the gods Along with the celestial dragons but he quickly came to his children freeing them and bestowing distributing chakra to them and so forth they charged to battle. Dorobō fought against his enemies knowing the odds are against him he continued fighting three gods at a time he managed to kill two of them before going after the rest with his youngest children to aid in the attack together they managed to used a seal to quickly capture some of the older gods then crushed them to death but Kichijōten escaped along with Benzaiten, Izanagi and Inari. The feeling of battle flown through everyone's veins as they fought through the night. The celestial beasts quickly defeated but the dragons continued fighting along the family as they prevailed leading to Dorobō to force the three remaining old gods to flee earth then placed a barrier around the planet in hope to keep the last gods out for a millennium winning the victory of humanities survival but at the cost of his lovers and people paying for his war, his children war tired from the fighting they rested with doubts deep in each other's hearts, upon the next day the unexpected return of Burakku and Utsukushi has somewhat given him relief but his troubles were hardly over as his children argued for the right to lead the family towards a different path which lead to the split with his eldest son taking the siblings and remaining followers with him while the other half of his own left with his eldest daughter to the mountains creating an everlasting feud between them leaving the father to lead his lost and ruined empire to the future.